Tetsurō Kuroo
is a 3rd year student from Nekoma High. He is the team's captain and a middle blocker, known as the "Scheming Captain." Appearance Kuroo's features appear sly, with narrowed eyes and cat-like pupils. He has a sturdy build and is tall. His black hair is in a 'bed-head' style with fringe on his right side. He is often seen with a smirk on his face because hes having dirty thoughts about his $5 footlong panini. Personality He has a scheming and laid-back personality, but is called a "provocation expert", as seen from how he angered Tsukishima in the recent chapters where they had a training camp at Saitama. He apologised to Daichi about the provocation. History “hey kroo here u panini” said kuroos mam slamming a panin angrily on the table “god mum I can make paninis by myself!!!!” said kuroo but he accepted it anyway as the only thing hed tasted recently was kenmas dick “nom noom nyoom nicwe Panini” kroo sighed “u take one bite I will murder u fam” kuroo fell off his authentic japan chair and screamed really loudly but his mum ignored him because he got 3 u’s in his gsces “PANIN?!?” The Panini pounced onto kuroo while he was vulnerable and began to nuzzle his cheek “I will rechristen u…. paninifucker69!” “NOOOOOOOO” howled kuroo "im not even christian" The Panini stripped kuroo and he kuroo gave in. he buttocks were naked and exposed. “nice hole” purred Panini “thanks!!” said kuroo” Panini hesitated for a second as he had a horrifying past in the pANIni cooker George foreman. It traumatized him. then he thought about (WARNING! FREE CROSSOVER!) kisumi shigino and he wa sok “im goin in….” said panin “no!! ur too wide!! I don’t think I can take u” said kuroo Panin dived in and kroo writhed in extreme PLEASURE They ahad great sex but then Panini crumbled Plot Kuroo is fucked by panini-chan. Abilities Powerful Blocker Relationships Panini Kuroo's lover who he calls by the name Panini-chan. Kozume Kenma Kuroo has known Kenma ever since they were young. The two of them grew up together. Kuroo suggested Kenma join the volleyball team. Much to Kuroo's dismay, Kenma often wanders off so he has to find him. Kōtarō Bokuto Kuroo and Bokuto tend to get along, tending to team up in their antics. And though Kuroo is more sensible than Bokuto and sometimes will turn on Bokuto, they share similar reactions to events unfolding before them and seem to hang around one another often. Tsukishima Kei Kuroo taunts Tsukishima into practicing blocking and begins teaching Tsukishima blocking techniques during the Tokyo training camp. He likes to throw taunts and jeers at Tsukishima to rile him up, simultaneously giving him advice on how to improve. He is also a fellow member of The Trash Trio. Trashykawa Tooru Another member of The Trash Trio. Trivia *His hair sticks up like that because of panini chan fucking him long and hard all day all night *Favourite Food: footlong panini with extra bacon *Current Concern: panini chan crumbling Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Captains